Moments
by Skia9
Summary: A collection of little moments between Kurt and Blaine, little pictures of time based off of songs.
1. Enchanted

This will probably be the only author's note. This story is going to be a collection of Klaine "moments." Each will be inspired by a song. I can't promise I'll update regularly, but when Klaine kisses again? Heck yeah, you'll have another chapter :)

I'd love if you reviewed. Enjoy!

* * *

_Disclaimer: No matter how much I might wish, Glee and the song below do not belong to me. _

* * *

**Enchanted**

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go,

I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home,

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew,

I was enchanted to meet you.

_-Taylor Swift_

* * *

"Goodnight," Blaine says, "I love you." Kurt smiles back at him as he closes the door. A soft click tells Kurt that their night is over.

The April air drifts around him as he brings the three fingers of his right hand up to touch his lips.

_Blaine. Kissed. Me. _Is all Kurt can think about.

Kurt tilts his chin up to look at the sky. It was one of those beautiful nights in Ohio, when all the clouds have gone away and the stars just seem to sparkle their praise down onto you. It was like they were telling Kurt that he's the one.

Kurt moves his fingers from his lips to his arm, where he pinches himself.

_This can't really be happening,_ Kurt tells himself repeatedly. But he doesn't wake up; after all, he was never been sleeping. It _must_ be happening. The hand moves up to his face in a peculiar mixture of shock and happiness.

Kurt glances back at the house before getting into the car. He catches a quick glimpse of Blaine. He has been watching Kurt, through the lacy curtains. The yellow light from inside is streaming through the holes in the curtain and through the window, and lands in a dappled pattern on the bush below. Blaine can't help looking at Kurt longer than he should; Kurt is just adorable.

Kurt can't help but hold his gaze on Blaine for a little longer than he should either. Who wouldn't be able to help it? Kurt thinks Blaine was amazing. His _love_ is _amazing._

As the key turns in the ignition and Kurt drives away, he knows that there is a pink blush creeping up his cheeks. He can almost hear Blaine teasing him; feel his fingers through his hair; his tender lips, pressing against his.

Blaine watches through the curtain as Kurt's car's headlights vanish in the distance, disappear as he turns the corner.

As he drives home, Kurt hopes Blaine knows how life changing it was to meet him, and as he drives along the dark street, Kurt vows to never forget this night.


	2. Unwritten

Just to let you guys know, this is also posted on another website called Figment. On there I'm known as Pippa Sky Destry, so just know that if you happen to come across it on there that this wasn't copied. It's all my work :)

* * *

_Disclaimer: No matter how much I might wish, Glee and Unwritten do not belong to me. _

* * *

**Unwritten**

Feel the rain on your skin,

No one else can feel it for you,

Only you can let it in,

No one else, no one else,

Can speak the words on your lips.

_-Natasha Bedingfield_

* * *

Blaine unconsciously tilts his head to the side and watches as Kurt stares out the window of the small café. It had just begun to rain; the droplets were pattering softly against the pane.

Kurt sighs.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asks, curious.

Kurt moves his eyes away from the window and down to the coffee, which is clutched in between his two hands.

"It's raining," he says, a dull undertone of frustration in his voice.

"Why does it matter?" Blaine replies. He is confused, because he's always loved rain.

"I didn't bring an umbrella. My shoes?" he says, looking up and raising his eyebrows at Blaine.

"Ah," Blaine says, and smiles. He lifts his coffee to his lips and drains down the last droplets. He sets it down and stands up. The metal legs of the chair squeak against the tile floor as he pushes it in.

Blaine extends his hand to Kurt. "Come on," he says.

Kurt looks up at him. A mask of skepticism covers his face. Blaine moves his head and gestures towards his outstretched hand. After a second, Kurt gets in and takes it gingerly.

Blaine pulls Kurt towards the door. He walks energetically, whereas Kurt moves more unwillingly. Blaine pushes the door open. A small bell tinkles and the rain can be heard, pouring on the top of the little plastic green and white striped cover of the entrance.

Blaine pulls Kurt into the pouring rain. He won't let Kurt move. Kurt struggles for a moment in Blaine's grasp, looking for shelter. But slowly, as Blaine watches, he stops fighting and a smile grows on his face.

The passersby must think that the two are crazy; standing in the rain, no umbrellas or rainboots, not even moving or looking for shelter.

Kurt starts to like it. He tilts his head upwards and watches as the clear droplets pelt down from the gray sky.

"Don't worry," Blaine grins, "this is just the beginning."


	3. Not Alone

**Hi guys. I just wanted to let you know that these chapters may come slowly. I write them and post them to another website called Figment. Often times I will forget to post them here afterwords. They should be continued to be posted here, but for more frequent updates, you can check the story out here:**

www . figment . com/books/63864-Moments

**Much of my creative writing is also posted there if you want to look at that. :)**

* * *

_Disclaimer: No matter how much I might wish, Glee and Not Alone do not belong to me._

* * *

**Not Alone**

Baby I'm not alone,  
'cause you're here with me,  
And nothing's ever gonna take us down,  
'cause nothing can keep me from loving you,  
and you know its true,  
it don't matter what'll come to be,  
our love is all we need,  
to make it through.

_-Darren Criss_

* * *

The mall is busier than usual today. Blaine watches as all the other people meander around him and Kurt. The people carrying full shopping bags, eating pretzels. The ones giggling with friends and the little ones, tagging unwillingly along with parents.

He knows that people are watching them. And yes, he'll admit it. A gay couple walking around in a mall, in _Ohio._ It's bizarre.

Blaine steals a glance at Kurt. He has that look on his face. The one that screams upset and frustrated. By now, Blaine knows it well.

Kurt is, in fact, very upset. He hates the looks the people give them. Why can't they just respect them? Why shouldn't he be able to hold hands with the person he loves in public without their stares? Why can't he just be… who he _is_?

Blaine rests his hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt shrugs it off.

"Come on," Blaine says. He knows that Kurt isn't going to like this. "Let's talk. Car. Now."

Blaine grabs his hand and pulls Kurt towards the exit. They get out of the mall and Blaine leads Kurt to the car. Kurt grudgingly plops himself down in the passenger seat and Blaine slides into the driver's side.

"Tell me what's wrong," Blaine says to Kurt gently. He turns so that he can see Kurt, who is staring out the front windshield, clearly.

"You _know_ what's wrong."

"Kurt, prejudice is just ignorance. They just don't understand."

"Hell they don't. Nobody understands. _Nobody._ Not here, not at McKinley. _Nobody, _Blaine. And it isn't just right now. It's at school. Sometimes I wish I could just go back to Dalton, because I feel so _alone._ Not even my friends. Without you there with me… it's just horrible."

Blaine rests his hand on Kurt's shoulder. This time Kurt doesn't shrug it off.

"You aren't alone, Kurt. I know it feels that way, but Kurt, you aren't."

"It's just…" Kurt turns to look at Blaine, angrily swiping a tear away from his eye. "It's just so unfair."

"Kurt, it _is_ unfair. I know. I _understand._"

There's a pause for a moment. Blaine looks into Kurt's eyes, and Kurt stares back.

"It doesn't matter, Kurt. It doesn't matter, because I love you. I _love_ you." Blaine is careful to say the last sentence very slowly, and then leans in for a kiss.


	4. Chasing Cars

**Another chapter for you. I'd love if you'd take a second to review.**

**This one was written a while back, when Spring had first come. So... yeah. It's sort of old.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: No matter how much I might wish, Glee and Not Alone do not belong to me._

* * *

**Chasing Cars**

If I lay here,

If I just lay here,

Would you lie with me,

And just forget the world?

_-Snow Patrol_

* * *

It was another beautiful day in Ohio. Kurt loved that spring had finally come to Lima. The horrible transition period between winter and spring was over too- no more slush, no more mud.

The two boys were lying on their backs in the grassy yard of Blaine's huge, Victorian style house, staring up at the sky.

"That one looks like a top hat," says Kurt, pointing at a cloud.

Blaine nods and laughs. Kurt can't see, but he can hear his boyfriend's deep chuckle beside him.

Kurt finds Blaine's hand with his own. They easily lace their fingers together and look up at the sky.

Both are silent, but the silence isn't awkward. It's perfect; it's romantic. Just like both of them like it. The couple watches as the clouds pass overhead and vanish over the horizon.

They lie in the tranquility for what seems like both forever and not even a second. Eventually Kurt turns his head to watch Blaine's face. His eyes are closed, basking in the sunlight. Kurt loves the way that since it's a Saturday, Blaine hasn't shaved and he's quite stubbly. He loves the way that Blaine's lips are parted slightly and you can see the tips of his white teeth between them. Kurt loves how Blaine can just completely ignore the world around him, no matter what is going on.

Heck, Kurt just loves _Blaine._

Kurt squeezes Blaine's hand. Blaine squeezes back, as if to say, "Kurt, I'll never leave you."

And Kurt knows it's true.


	5. Stolen

**[a/n]** I finally wrote another chapter for you guys! Surprise surprise! I actually wrote a bunch of very short pieces a few days back and hopefully I can make some of those longer/add a song to them and post them.

Enjoy, and if you have a minute I would be quite happy if you left me a review.

* * *

**[disclaimer]** the characters & the music used in this chapter do not belong to me.

* * *

**Stolen**

_We watch the season pull up its own stakes_

_And catch the last weekend of the last week_

_Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced_

_Another sun soaked season fades to gray_

_You have stolen my heart._

* * *

The leaves have begun to change color. Sugar maples are morphing from summer's dull green to the brilliant gold and orange hues of fall.

Kurt and Blaine like to walk around in Kurt's neighborhood. They'll clasp their hands together—intertwining fingers and squeezing tight. They like to marvel at the brilliant colors as the fallen leaves crunch beneath their feet. Ever since they were children, fall has been both of their favorite seasons. Sometimes they'll stop, and one will lean down and pick a pretty leaf up. Kurt decides that they should keep a collection of them, press them under heavy dictionaries between tissues so that they can keep them for a long time. Blaine agrees.

So they collect leaves, and look up directions for pressing leaves online. Kurt prints them out, not wanting to do it wrong. Blaine insists that they'll be fine without them, but Kurt doesn't agree.

Then they sit in the living room of Kurt's house, separating the _really pretty_ leaves from the _just pretty_ leaves and then pressing them just as the directions say. Dashboard Confessional plays softly from the vinyl record playing on the gramophone in the background. Blaine wonders how Kurt managed to find a gramophone—and Dashboard Confessional on vinyl. He didn't know that was possible.

They finally finish, Kurt stacking the last National Geographic atlas on top of the pile with a sigh of relief.

Blaine has moved the coffee table off the rug and against the wall. He beckons to Kurt as the one song ends and another begins.

Kurt walks over to Blaine and allows his boyfriend to wrap his arms around his waist. Blaine presses a kiss to Kurt's lips, and Kurt relishes the warm burst of joy in his chest whenever Blaine does that.

Blaine then wraps his arms around Kurt's neck, burying his head in Kurt's neck. He breathes in deeply, just smelling him—vanilla and almond and hand lotion and strawberry shortcake. Kurt leans his head on Blaine's neck, pressing their bodies as close as they can and swaying to the slow music.

Everything's quiet besides the musical notes and the shuffling of feet, and for a moment, everything in the world seems to perfectly align.

And all the two boys can think of at that moment, that exact second in time, is that

_y o u - h a v e - s t o l e n - m y - h e a r t ._


End file.
